What Happens Next?
by tobyequalshottness
Summary: Spencer and Toby have faced obstacle after obstacle, but will they be able to conquer this one? With someone else to threaten, -A is even more dangerous. Mostly Spoby, but a little bit of Haleb, Ezria, and Paily.
1. Chapter 1

**TOBY POV**

I stared at my beautiful girlfriend as she stared intently at the homework whe was doing. I felt weird for staring, but I just couldn't stop. She was mesmerising. She wrote something down, then flipped her head around and smiled at me.

"I'm done!" she exclaimed. "Now we can have some alone time." She walked up to me and seductively traced her finger down my chest.

"Spence," I moaned, "I really really _really_ want to continue this, but-"

"But what?" she pouted. "I just did two hours of homework, and I want to spend some time with my handsome, sexy, boyfriend." Was she really trying to seduce me?

"There's just something I want to talk about." I said gently.

"That's never a good sign. Usually when someone tells their girlfriend they need to talk, it means they want to break up." Tears threatend to fall down her face, and her voice was quavering.

I walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her protectively. "That's definitely not what's happening here." I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead to calm her down. "Why would I break up with the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just wanted to talk Spence, really."

"Whew! You almost gave me a heart attack! And just so we're clear, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me too. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Come sit down." She followed me to the couch, sat down next to me, and I pulled her into my lap. "What colleges have you been excepted to?" I asked.

"Stanford, Upenn, and Hollis as a back-up. Why? Oh wait, I get it. You want to know what's going to happen to us." Of course she would figure it out. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately, but I didn't want to ruin our happiness. I mean, I'm so glad that we caught the rest of the A-team, but what happens next?"

"Well, we can start with what college you are going to go to"

"I know my parents want me to go to UPenn, but I really want to go to Stanford with Paige and Emily, and get a degree in teaching."

A huge grin spread across my face, and my heart swelled with happiness. "That's great! I got a job offer in Stanford, California! Spence, this is great! We could stay together!" Spencer's smile seemed forced. "What's wrong babe? Oh gosh, you don't want me to come with you do you? I should've seen this coming! Why would you want me to come with you? I told you that you deserved better than me! I guess you finally listened. I-"

She cut me off with a firm kiss to my lips. "Toby, that's not it. Of course I would want you to come with me, but I don't even know if I'm going to go to Stanford yet," she said biting her lip nervously, and looking at me for a reaction.

"Why not?" I asked surprised.

"Toby, I, uh, well, it's kind of funny thing actually, when you think about it. The thing is, ItinImigbeprent." she mumbled. I gave her a look, and she took a deep breath and said, "I think I might be pregnant. I haven't taken a test yet, but i was late. Toby?"

I was standing up now, staring open mouthed at her. So you haven't taken a test yet?" She shook her head. "Then lets take one now." I said firmly, but gently.

"I already have one. I was going to take it later," she said softly. "Let's do this thing."

We both stood staring at the tests, waiting for the outcome. That's right, tests. We wanted to be completely sure. The timer said they should all be ready. "Please look Toby, I can't," she whispered hoarsley from crying. I looked down slowly, and saw three postive signs. I gulped louldy, and Spencer looked at the tests. She let out a wail, and collapsed into my arms. I comforted her while she cried, until she looked up at me and smiled softly. "We're having a baby." Can you say mood swings?

"So do you want to stay here in Rosewood, or go to Cali, and start a family there?" I asked sofly.

She looked at me and smiled. "I've always wanted a house by the beach. Let's get out of this town. I want to start a fmily with you in Cali. I'll just wait a little bit to go to college once we get there."

I grinned broadly. Gosh, I loved this girl. I reached into my back pocket, and felt the box. I would have asked her the day I first told her I loved her, but she's still in high school. But I know the perfect time to ask her...

We spent the rest of the night finishing what we started earlier, and everything seemed fine. Too bad good times don't last long in our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**SPENCER POV**

I woke up and had to go straight to the bathroom. Ugh, I hate being pregnant. While I was spilling my guts, I heard someone come in, and looked up and saw Toby walk in. He sat down next to me, and rubbed soft circles on my back until I was done. I don't understand what I did to deserve him. He always tries to tell me that it's the other way around, but I don't really believe him. He's the most perfect, the sweetest, and the sexiest I might add boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. I leaned back into him, and he kissed my hair softly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Surprisingly, I was. "Yeah. I don't know how, but I am. Do you have any bacon here? Oooh and maybe some eggs?" I was standing up now and walking out into the kitchen towards the smell of coffee. I was about to drink the cup I poured, but Toby came in and took the cup out of my hands. "What the heck was that for?"

"You," kiss to my forehead, "are pregnant," kiss to my left cheek, "which means," kiss to my right cheek, "you can't have coffee." He now kissed me squarely on the lips. I snaked my hands around his neck, and ran my fingers through his hair. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his torso. When he started towards the bedroom, I stopped him.

"Toby, I need to eat." His face dropped instantly. "But I promise, once I eat and make sure I won't throw up on you, we can finish this." I hopped down and winked at him as I went to the fridge. "Okay, so do eggs and bacon sound good to you?" He nodded and smiled as he got the pans out of the cupboard.

We sat down at the counter while we waited for the food to cook. Suddenly, My phone chimed, and I went to go check it. After the remaining -ATeam members were revealed as Jenna, Alison, and Ezra (Aria was heart-broken),it took a while for everyone to not jump when theit phones rang. He watched me read the text, and he probably saw face go white. My breathing quickened, and my lip started quavering badly. He walked over and wrapped my arms around me. "Spence, what's wrong baby?" I tried to shrug it off, but he was too quick and grabbed my phone. Once he read the text, he looked up at me, panicked. "Spence, has this been happening again?" he asked serioulsy. We both looked at the text again.

_Awww! Everyone's happy again. We'll see how happy everyone is when you have your baby. Better watch it closely! And if you thought it was over, it's barely started. Stay safe! Yeah right. Kisses, -A_

"No of course not! I would've definitley told you. We _both _know that keeping secrets doesn't help us anymore. It never has, it just took us a while to figure that out." He gave me a sad, understanding look. We both knew the times I was talking about. "But seriously, is this a joke, or is -A seriously threatening our baby before it's even born? Toby, what if we didn't catch the whole A team?" I started hypervenalating, and Toby sat me down on the couch. The bacon was probably burning, but that wasn't our biggest issue right now. "Should we tell the girls? They have the right to know in case it's starting again. I want to give them a heads up."

"Yeah, I'll call them. You need to sit down and calm down for a little bit. He took my phone, and paced around the kitchen as he talked. He said the same thing to everyone. "As Spencer would say, SOS. Please everyone come over now. We have good news, but we also have horrible news. No questions right now, just come over now. Come straight in, it's unlocked. It's important." Then he hung up before they could respond. I just sat there staring ahead at the wall, rubbing my stomach. Toby came over and sat with his arm around me, and we sat in silence as we waited for everyone to arrive.

Emily and Paige came first, and right away, Emily sensed that something was horribly wrong. She sat on the other side of me, and glanced at Toby, who just sighed. Once everyone was there, I wanted to get the good news over with. "So let's start with the good news." I took a deep breath, and smiled. "I'm pregnant." I announced. Emily and Hanna came over and smothered me with hugs, while screaming "Congrats!"

Aria just sat there, narrowing her eyes at me and Toby. Everybody there was smiling, even the boys, except for Aria. "Um, Aria?" I asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" My eyes started to fill with tears at the thought of my best friend not being happy for me about this. Toby rubbed my back to keep me from sobbing. I loved how much he could read me.

"Oh, so now I'm supposed to be happy about my best friend ruining her life when it's barely started?" She rolled her eyes and glared at me.

I was getting more angry than sad right now that she would say that to me. "You know what Aria? I don't care what you think! I don't understand why you can't be happy for me! I know this changes things, but Toby and I already love this baby more than the world! And if you can't be excited like the rest of us, then you know what? Just leave! And until you figure out how selfish you're being, I don't ever want to see you again!" And with that, I burst into tears and ran up to the bedroom, and I heard Toby sprinting up the stairs behind me. I saw Emily standing in the doorway, but I didn't care. I just couldn't believe Aria was acting like that!

EMILY POV

"Shhh. It's okay baby. Don't stress too much about it, it's bad for the baby." I heard Toby saying. Her cries slowly died down, and she looked lovingly into Toby's eyes.

"I love you Tobes," she said through her whimpers.

"I love you too Spence. Do you want to tell them the rest?"

"Ya, but can we just sit here for a minute? And Em, thanks for coming to check on me, or spy, whichever one, but can you make sure Aria's gone? We'll be down in a couple of minutes." She smiled as I walked into the room.

"Sorry, I just can't help it! You guys are just so dang cute! And yes I will. I can't believe she acted like that! I know she's still hurting about Ezra, but really? Oh well."

"It's fine and thanks Em." Toby said. Spencer was just sitting there staring again.

I walked down, in time to see Hanna and Aria whisper-arguing. Aria threw her hands into the air, and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. "What happened here?" I asked.

"Nothing. She says it's because she's ruining her life, but I think she's jealous. I mean, she'll never have a kid with the love of her life, because he's kinda been the one torturing her this whole time. I understand she's upset, but still! She's just being selfish."

At this, Toby and Spencer, or Spoby as Hanna called them, walked down the stairs. "Is she gone?" Spencer asked meekly. I nodded. "Good. We have something to tell you." We all stared at her in anticipation. "We think -A is back." Spencer whispered.

At this, the chaos started. It consiste of Hanna, Caleb, Paige, and I jumping up, some of us yelling what, some demanding to see proof. But once we saw Spencer's wide eyes, and Toby whispering comfort into her ear, everyone sat down quickly and apologized. "It's fine guys. My reaction was going white, and hypervenalating until Toby made me sit down while he called of you. I'm lucky he was here, or I might have passed out." She looked at him lovingly. They were so perfect together! "Here's the text." We passed it around the room, and everyone gasped when they heard it. Me, Hanna, and Paige's eyes filled with tears, and we cried together. The boys glanced at each other, and they left the room. We heard them planning what to do before -A hurt us again.

They came back in, and cleared their throats. It was Toby who spoke, "We know going to the police won't do any good, but Caleb and I will handle this. We don't want any of you to get hurt again. Correction, we won't _let _you get hurt." Caleb and he had serious faces on, but Hanna and Spencer weren't going to stand for this.

"Toby, if you're getting involved, there's now way that you're not letting me help," Spencer said firmly. "No but's, so until I can't move around the house anymore because I'm so big, I'm helping. And I know Hanna feels the same way." Hanna nodded firmly.

"And don't argue Caleb, because you know what happens when we argue about this kind of stuff." Hanna raised her eyebrows, and put her arms across her chest, while waiting for the boys to answer.

"Spence," Toby said softly, "I know you want to help, but I can't risk you and the baby being hurt." His eyes were full of tears as he said this. "I don't care if this sounds mushy gushy to all of you, but it's true. I now feel like there are 6 people that I'm responsible for."

"I know who the first two are, but who are the other 4?" I asked.

"Well, Spencer, the baby, you, Hanna, Paige, and I know you don't want me to say this right now, but I still feel kind of responsible for Aria. I know you guys are mad at her, and so am I, but I don't want her to get hurt by not knowing about all of this. And I know you all feel the same way, even if it's way deep down." Toby said. Wow, he's really good at making speeches.

"He's right," Spencer said surprisingly. "I still feel responsible for Aria too. I know she's been acting rude lately, but I still don't want her to get hurt. She's still my best friend, even if she doesn't act like it. You all can stay and plot, but I'm exhausted and I need to text Aria and tell her." With that, she picked her phone up off the coffee table, and trudged upstairs/

"I'm gonna check on her, and I'll be right back down. We are taking this -A down. I'm not letting Spencer or the baby get hurt. With that, he walked upstairs, leaving us all surprised at the revenge in his voice. I guess that's what happens when you're in love. Even people like Toby might result to violence to protect the ones he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

TOBY POV

As I walked up the stairs to the bedroom, my heart broke for the millionth time in my life as I heard Spencer sobbing quietly. I walked into the room, and saw her sitting on the bed, trying to text, but failing because she had to keep wiping the tears from her face. "Spence, what's wrong? Is this about Aria?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "Here let me send the text about it for you, you just need to rest." I laid her down, and went to get a blanket. When I came back, she was just laying there, staring at the ceiling. "Spence," I whispered. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell her exactly this: I don't know why you can't be happy for me, but you're still my best friend. We all love you enough to let you know that we think -A is back. I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you that made you act like this.

Your best friend,

Spence

"Spence, you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I know where you're coming from, but she should be the one that's sorry for acting like that towards you today."

She sighed and said, "I know, but what if I did something to offend her that made her so mad at me that she can't be happy for me? What if this is all my fault?" Then, she started bawling.

"Shhh, Spence, it's okay. No matter what you did, she shouldn't act like that. Don't worry, you still have 5 people that love you more than the world. And one of them, in a different way than the others." I winked, and she chuckled lighlty. "Now there's my Spencer!" I said with a grin. We both leaned over and our lips met in the middle. We sat there kissing slowly and sweetly for a couple of minutes, until we heard a voice yelling up at us from downstaris.

"Hey! Toby, get your butt down here! Whatever you are doing up there, you have time for it later. Especially if you're doing what I think you're doing!" Leave it to Hanna to make a situation awkward and hilarious at the same time.

I chuckled as I walked out of the room, but stopped in the doorway. "Oh, and Spence? About what Hanna said, don't forget about the promise you made earlier. I winked and walked out of the room, trying not to burst out laughing at how red Spencer's face was when I said that. "One more thing, get some rest, we will figure this out. Okay? I don't want to see you out of bed." I yelled as I walked down the stairs.

ARIA POV

"I'm a horrible person." "No you're not, this is the right thing to do." "But aren't I betraying them?" "They betrayed you first." I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. The part of me that doesn't want to do this sounds a lot like Spencer, my best friend, but the other part sounds a lot like Ezra, the love of my life. I never stopped loving him. I told myself I should hate him, but I just couldn't. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore. If I go through with this, then I get to be with him, but a lot of people could get hurt in the process. What am I going to do?

SPENCER POV

I layed there quietly, trying to hear what everyone downstairs was saying. Every once in a while, I heard my name or 'the baby' but that was about it. Then, there was a knock at the door, and I heard shouting. I hopped out of bed, and tiptoed to the doorway. I couldn't see who was at the door, but I could tell Toby was mad. And when I say mad, I mean about to kill whoever it was mad. Then he moved, and I saw the man in the doorway that everyone was glaring at. Then, he saw me.

"Spensah!" Wren cried happily. Toby turned around and gave me a look.

"Spence, I told you that you needed to rest, honey. Please let me handle this. You know you can't stress as much now with the baby." Toby and I, along with everyone else but Wren laughed knowing how much I stressed out.

Wren just looked shocked. "B-b-baby? How did this happen?!"

"Well, I'm guessing the usual way," Hanna put in. Of course this caused everyone to laugh again, except for Wren who just looked plain angry.

"Is this the only reason you're still with him? Because he knocked you up? Spence, you know I could provide for you and the baby better than he can!"

"Wren, did you not get the message? I told you a while ago to stop bothering me! Did you ever wonder why I blocked all calls and messages from you? And by the way, I am still with Toby because I love him, not just because I'm having his baby. I would never stay with anyone just because of that! So you know what? Why don't you do us all a favor and stay out of our frickin' lives!" I was so mad right now, I was sure that my face was bright red.

Wren just smirked. "Is he forcing you to say that? That sounds like him." Yep, he's dead.

"You son of a-" I was cut off by Toby pulling me away form him.

"He's not worth it. Just go Wren."

"No thanks." He pulled me into him, and kissed me. I pulled back immediately, and slapped him across the face, HARD.

"If you don't go right now, I swear I will murder you! I'm not bluffing. Get out of here before I do something that no one will stop me from doing. Got it?" I said furiously.

"Let me know if you need anything Spensah." He walked out the door, and I slammed it behind him, and it hit him, very hard.

"Whoops!" I called out. "I'm going to take a nap everyone, see ya later." With that, I walked to the bedroom, and left everyone standing there, surprised that I actually did that.

TOBY POV

"I'll be right back everyone, I'm going to go check on her." I said quietly. What if what Wren said was true? What if she was only still with me because she was having my baby? I know she told him that wasn't it, but what if she was lying for the sake of the baby? I decided to voice my concern to her once I got up there. "Spence?" I asked. She was looking at the wall, obviously thinking hard about something.

"Yeah?" Then she looked at me and saw the worry on my face. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked gently.

"Is what Wren said true?" I asked hoarsly. She gave me a confused look. "You know, about you only being with me because of the baby?" I looke down in shame as I asked.

She then took my face in her hands, and made me look at her. "Toby, how could you even ask that? What I told Wren was completely true! I love you Toby!"

I looked at her doubtful. "But why? Like Wren said, he could provide better than me. I'm just a stupid carpenter that knocked you up and ruined your life." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

"Tobias Cavanaugh! You are right about the stupid stuff! How could you think that I didn't love you? You didn't ruin my life, like I have said before, you're my safe place to land, and the best thing that has ever happened to me! This baby, is not a bad thing, it's a symbol of our love." She had tears in her eyes, and looked like she was about to cry. "I would never choose Wren over you! You think that you're just a stupid carpenter? Than he is an ugly, mentally retarted hobo!" I cracked up through the tears in my eyes. "You have something that no man will ever have Toby." She paused and looked into my eyes. "My heart. No one on the planet will ever get it, because we will fight through everything together. You are the only one for me and I can't live without you."

"But why Spence? You deerve so much better than me. I don't know what I have ever done to deserve you. I've always had these doubts, but Wren just brought them all to the surface. I believe you because I trust you more than I trust myself. But, why do you love me so much Spence? I don't understand why you aren't with someone who can give you enough money to spoil your child not someone who will probably only be able to give you the things you need, no wants."

"Toby, you don't get it do you?" She shook her head softly and laughed. "You're a lot better person than you give yourself credit for. You are the sweetest, most caring person I know, and I don't get how I get to have you in my life! I'm just some girl that you knocked up!" she said the last part quietly and looked down.

I took her face in my hands, but she wouldn't look at me. "Look at me. Please, Spence." I begged. She looked at me and I said, "You are way more than that to me. You are the most beautiful, most loving, and kindest person I know. You fight for everyone you care about, and always think about yourself last, always. You are the light of my life, and I don't know what I would do without you." We were both crying, thinking about everything we have just said to each other. We realized it at the same time, and started laughing. "Did we seriously just have a conversation where we both said almost the exacts same fears and doubts about our relationship, and didn't realize it til now? Well, I believe you, but I still don't know why."

"Same here." She smiled, "I love you Toby Cavanaugh."

"I love you too Spencer Hastings. But this seems like the right time to tell you something."

"Go on." She nodded.

"Well, you know how everyone though I killed Ali,-"

"Even me," she mumbled guiltily.

"It's okay, I forgave you for that long ago. No more interruptions, no matter what. Got it?" She nodded. "So as I was saying, even Em thought I did, and she was the only real friend I had ever had. So, everything was falling apart, and I no longer had anybody that actually cared about me. I was thinking about that stuff the day you came to my door to tutor me, and about 1 minute before you came, I made a decision. Now, when I tell you this next part, promise me no matter what you'll let me finish." She hesitated, but nodded. "My decision was that nobody would miss me, so I took out a bottle of pills." When I said this, I heard Spencer gasp, and my eyes filled with tears. "I had dumped them out, and was about to take them, but then I heard you at the door. I decided that the least I could do was answer the it. So, when I started talking to you, I realized that I might still have something to live for. I might still have a friend." I took a deep breath, but still didn't look at her. "You saved my life Spence." I took a chance and looked at her, and she was crying quietly, and I realized, so was I. I leaned over and comforted her, and she comforted me until she pulled back and looked me hard in the eye.

"Don't you ever think that your life isn't worth living ever again, do you hear me?" she said firmly. "There is so much left for you to do in this world Toby Cavanaugh, and I know they're going to be great." With that, we leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"Please don't tell anyone Spence. Please." I said hoarsly.

"Of course, Toby, anything for you." she answered. Little did we know, we just told someone exactly what they needed to end someones life.


	4. Chapter 4

SPENCER POV

It has been a couple weeks since Toby told me about his almost death, and it was almost time for my first appointment. It would be Toby taking me, but everyone told me that right after I was done they were coming over so I could tell them how it went. Well, everyone except for Aria. She still hasn't responded to my text about -A being back. I always hope that she will at least respond with a 'thanks', or maybe even just an 'ok'. But, like you know, hope breeds eternal misery.

"Spencer Hastings," a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I haven't felt nervous yet, but I'm starting to get butterflies. What if they tell me that the baby wasn't healthy, or that I had a miscarrige or something? I started to hypervenalate, and Toby put his warm, calloused hand on my back.

"Breathe, sweetie. It's going to be okay. No matter what, I'm here for you, okay?" He must have known what I was thinking about. I knew that if I tried to talk, I would probably burst into nervous tears, so I just nodded and tried to smile. "Spence, don't try to fake it," he said knowingly. "It's okay to be nervous, but try to be an excited kind of nervous. I mean, we are going to our first appointment for our _baby_," he said in a slighlty anxious voice. He sighed happily. "I can't wait until we start a family together!" he said happily. Then, he darkened. "I just hope -A is gone by the time we go to Cali."

I sighed. "So do I. I just know that I won't be able to live a happy life with my family if I have to keep looking over my shoulder every 5 seconds." I paused as we walked into the room.

"The doctor will be in shortly," she said smiling.

"Thanks," I said with a forced smile. As soon as she was out of earshot, I continued, "What are we gonna do? We have to think of something to stop -A before the baby is born, I-"

I was cut off with the sound of the most annoying voice that I've heard too much latley, "Spensah! So great to see you after our last meeting. I see he's still here," he said smugly. "Oh I thought you would've gotten rid of him after our last conversation." He smirked at me, and I glared at him.

"I'm requesting someone else," I said getting up. "Let's go Toby."

"No, no, don't go! I'll stop with the comments, I swear!" he said quickly.

"Fine, but don't try anything, or I'll put in a complaint about you." I said firmly.

All of a sudden, Toby's phone started ringing. "It's work, I'll have to take it. I'll be right back." He planted a gentle kiss on my forehead, and walked out of the room with the phone up to his ear.

Once he was out the door, Wren locked the door, and smiled evily at me. He walked over to the cabinet, and got an injection of some sort. I tried to resist, but the needle went into my arm, and I started to feel tired. The last thing I remembered before everything went black was Wren carrying me out another door and saying into his phone, "I've got her."

TOBY POV

I walked back into the room confused by the phone call, and saw that both Spencer and Wren were gone. Crap. She was probably making out with him in a different room right now. How could I have been so stupid? Of course she wanted Wren instead of me. All of the thoughts like this running thorugh my head stopped when I opened at ext from anonymous.

_Oh no! Where is Spencer? Btw I love prank calls! You better save her before it's too late._

_Kisses -A_

There was a link attached and I hastily clicked on it. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. Spencer was tied to a chair, and had a gash across her forehead. People around her in black hoodies were attempting to wrap gauz around it. Then, I heard a horribly familiar voice. "Hurry up! She can't die yet!" said the birtish voice. _Yet._ The word made me sick to my stomach. I didn't have time to think much about it before Spencer started to stir. "Ah yes, she's waking up. I think it's good boys," he said as they got up and left the room. "Hello Spensah! So great to see you awake. Sorry about your head. When you woke up on the drive you tried to fight back, and we couldn't have that. Now," he said smirking as he turned to the camera, "Toby, I have a show to put on for you!" I gulped. I watched as he walked over to Spencer and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide and filled with tears. Wren untied the ropes, and Spencer fell to the floor. She tried to get up and run, but he pinnd her down and started kissing her neck.

The next thing I knew, I was at the hospital payphone calling Emily and telling her to call everyone and tell them to meet me at the loft while I watched the video. It was sick. I'm supposed to watch the love of my life get raped. After the call, I looked back down and saw that Spencer was only in her bra and panties, and Wren was only in boxers. I wanted to kill him so badly right now. Spencer was sobbing and begging him to stop, but he just laughed and took her bra off. By now, she had stopped wasting her energy to fight back, but she just layed there sobbing as he kissed all over her body. I know that at some point, I got in my truck and drove to the loft, but all I remember are the glances I took at my phone. By the time he was going into her, I was crying as badly as she was. When it was over, she layed there on the floor, curled up in ab ball. He tossed her her clothes, and whispered something in her ear that made her slap him across the face. 'Come on Spence,' I thought, 'you know you shouldn't have done that.' He then kicked her in the ribs and I heard the crack loud and clear. She howled with pain, but quickly put her clothes back on. Then, she sat there staring at the wall.

"Toby?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned and looked up at Emily and started to cry all over again.

EMILY POV

I walked him inside, and held him while he cried. By the time he had calmed down, everyone else (well not Aria) was at the loft. Hanna asked the question everyone wanted to know, "Where is Spencer?"

His eyes filled with tears again, and he passed his phone to me. Spencer sat there, crying her eyes out. "What happened?" I asked as I passed the phone around the room. I heard gasps all around but I was waiting for Toby's answer.

"Well," he began, "We were at the hospital, and then we found out Wren was our doctor. We had an argument, but we agreed to let him be our doctor. I got a phone call and so I went outside the room. All that was there was static. It was my boss's number, so I called it back, but he didn't answer. So, I went back into the room, and both Spencer and Wren were gone. At first I thought she left with him, but then I got a text from -A." We all looked at the text and handed the phone back to him. "I clicked on the link, and Spencer was unconcious and tied to a chair. There was a gash in her head and people were trying to fix it up. Then, I heard someone start talking to Spencer." Toby took a deep breath and we all looked at him anxiously. "It was Wren. He told her he was sorry about her head, blah, blah, blah. Then he told me he had a show for me. So, I just watched Wren, um well, he um..." he trailed off and waited for us to put the pieces together.

"He raped her?" Hanna screamed. "He is so dead! There is no way he is going to jail. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" she yelled furiously. "Where are they? Oh wait, you would already be ther if you knew. Duh Hanna." she said as she slapped her head. "Caleb, try to track it or something. We need to find her, and fast."

Everyone was surprised at Hanna's sudden burst of leardership, but Caleb still replied, "Yes ma'am." We all sat there quietly waiting for Caleb to find out where Spencer was, so re could rescue her and kill that british bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

ARIA POV

"Are you sure about this? It doesn't seem right to do this to her no matter how bad she betrayed me." I said uneasily.

He sighed. "We've been over this. Wren will just abuse her to make Toby do whatever we tell him to. And we both know what the final task of his will be. I can't wait! But we have to toy with him first to make sure he wil do it."

"Wait, what? What is his final task going to be? You didn't tell me about this Ezra!" I said angrily, and a bit hurt. I thought he told me everything about the plan.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I must have forgotten. His final task will break Spencer and Emily completely. The rest of the group will be crushed, but not as much as them. They both love him even if it isn't in the same way. Then, it will just be Hanna." he said simply.

"Ezra, what is the task?" I asked firmly.

"Toby has to commit suicide to save Spencer, but he has to write a suicide note telling her how much his life isn't worth living, just like the story he told her. It's the perfect plan, but his first task is to give us some cash. That'll help us down the road." He looked at me to see if I was ok with this.

I hesitated at first. Did I really want to do this to them? But them I remembered what they did to me. "Ok," I said, "I'm in."

SPENCER POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. My cheeks were wet, and I realized that I cried myself to sleep. Why? Then, everything came flooding back to me. Wren kidnapped me, and raped me. At first, I thought it was because I wouldn't be with him willingly, but then I realized something: There were other people helping, and they were in black hoodies. Wren was on the -A Team.

TOBY POV

_._We were all sitting on the couch, waiting for Caleb to track where Spencer was, when my phone signaled that I had a text. My heart dropped when it was form anonymous. Before I could look at it, Hanna called out, "Guys! She's waking up!" I raced over to see her look around in confusion, and then a look of realization cross her face. She seemed to be deep in thought, and then her eyes widened and looked around the room. I wasn't sure if it was because she was looking for an escape route, or because she was looking for Wren.

I then realized that I should read the -A text in case it was about Spencer.

_I wish we could give her back to you, but we need some things in return. You will have 3 tasks, and your first one is this: Leave $1,000 in your mailbox. Don't try to see who is picking it up. She will be hurt more if you do._

_Kisses, -A_

I immediatley grabbed my keys and headed towards the door, forgetting about my guests until I heard, "Toby? Where are you going?" Emily came over and touched my arm softly.

"To the bank. -A wants ransome money, and I'm giving it to them. I don't care if I would need it to help with the move to Cali. She's more important, so don't try to stop me."

Emily grabbed her phone and walked out the door, leaving it slighlty open. "Are you coming?" she called out to me. I looked back at the others, shrugged and walked out the door.

Once the money was in the mail, I got a text from -A.

_Good job. Your next task will be sent to you in 1 hour._

_-A_

I breathed a sigh of relief, and was satisfied until I glanced at the screen and saw a black hooded figure walk toward Spencer. I gulped as I waited to see what was happening. The figure raised it's hand and slapped her across the face. Her already crumpled figure retaliated from the touch.

The figure turned around and I saw that it was Wren. My heart filled with anger and hatred. Once we found out where he was, he wasn't going to live. Him living is out of the question to me.

Speaking of finding out where he was, "Caleb, have you found them yet?" I asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Toby, but I haven't and I won't be able to. They have very thick security and I can't get through. I really am sorry. I want her back as much as you do." At this, my eyes filled with tears. I couldn't stand the fact that we might not find her.

As I looked back at the screen, I saw Wren taking off her shirt. Oh no. I ran to the bedroom, collapsed on the bed and sobbed until I heard someone come into the room; Hanna. Wait, Hanna? I was expecting Emily.

"Hey," she said softly, "it's okay to not want to see that. I don't want to either. I know you're probably wondering why Em isn't up here. It's because she is just as upset as you are. We all are, but we're trying to hold it in for your guys's sake. But I'm starting to think that's a bad idea." With that, she collapsed into me and started to sob. I wanted to comfort her, but my tears started flowing out too. We sat there, crying, until I heard my phone buzz.

I sniffled, dried my tears, and gently moved Hanna off me. I could feel her looking at me as I read the text from -A.

_Task #2: Tell everyone your almost suicide story that you told Spencer. I'm sure they'll give you the sympathy she gave you, right? You just better hope they don't think you're weak like you really are._

_-A_

I heard Hanna get up, and then I felt the phone being snatched away. I tried to grab it back, but she was already reading it. Her eyes went wide, and she looked at me in confusion.

"I guess I have to tell everyone," I said quietly as I walked out of the room.

SPENCER POV

I had just put my clothes back for the second time, when a screen came down from the ceiling, and it showed everyone sitting in the living room at Toby's loft. I sat there confused, until I started to hear Toby talking.

"To save Spencer, I have to do certain things. One of them is telling you something that I told her a little bit back. I'll make this shorter because we don't have much time." He took a deep breath and said, "The day Spencer came to tutor me, I thought my life wasn't worth living so I was going to overdose on pills, but when me and Spencer had a pretty good time I didn't. You happy now -A?" he said as he stormed to the bedroom. I saw Emily run after him and tell everyone else that she'll handle it.

I was completely and utterly confused. I already knew about Toby, so why did -A hav me watch that? I was just about to say something, when a different scene appeared on the screen. It showed someone in a black hoodie, pulling out a cellphone, but I couldn't see their face. But I recognized the cellphone. No way! There is no way that it's her! But of course, the figure turned around while they were texting, and it was exactly who I thought it was. Alison. **(You thought I was going to reveal Aria, didn't you? It's too early for Spencer to figure that out though.) **I can't believe that she's been in on it this whole time! But then, something even worse happened. She took off the black hoodie and sweats, to reveal a red coat. And when I thought the situation couldn't get any worse, someone else came out of the shadows; this one was a man. When he revealed his face, my blood ran cold. Ezra. How did this happen? Wasn't he supposed to be in jail for being the leader of the -A Team? Unless Ali was the leader and got him out of jail? This was too confusing. I'm guessing that's why they showed it to me. They wanted me to be questioning everything I thought I knew, and it worked.

EMILY POV

As I walked up to the door, I braced myself for a sobbing Toby, curled up on the bed. But what I saw was much, much worse. I saw a Toby with a bottle of pills in his hand, dumping them out. What he hell did he think he was doing? Before I realized what was happening, I was sprinting over to him and knocking the bottle out of his hands. "What the hell, Emily?"

"That's the question I should be asking you right now. Why would you even consider this? Do you really think Spencer wants to be rescued, only to figure out that you killed yourself while she was gone? You know that she would blame herself Toby. And we both know that she might try the same thing as you. So why were you going to do it Toby?" I screamed angrily.

"Em, you don't understand. This is the third task! It's the only way to save her!" he cried. "I would much rather it be me than her! I trust you guys enough to stop her from doing something stupid. Please, Em. It's the only way to keep her alive." He was begging now, and I didn't know what to do. If he did it, Spencer would be safe, and if he didn't, Spencer would probably die there. But there are other ways to save her. While I was thinking, I didn't realize him picking up the pills. He now had about 10 in his hands.

"Toby don't do it! Please, Toby!" I sobbed. He looked at me with regret in his eyes, and as he was putting the pills in his mouth, I ran over and grabbed his throat to keep him from swalloing them. He looked about as surprised as I felt. "Spit them out. NOW!" I said in a voice that sounded nothing like me, whatsoever. It was completely venemous, and it had a low rumble to it. By now, everyone had heard us crying and yelling and were standing in the doorway.

"Emily! What do you think you're doing?" Hanna screamed.

"Saving his life! His last task is to kill himself. There are like 10 pills in his mouth right now!" I directed my attention to Toby. "I'm going to say this one more time before one of them calls 911, and none of us want that. So, spit them out, NOW!" At the last word, he coughed from me basically choking him, and the pills came out. He collapsed onto the bed, sobbing.

"Why did you do that? I have to save her! That was my final task! Why couldn't you just let me follow through with it?" He was in hysterics by now.

I sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed circles on his back soothingly. "There are other ways to save her, and there's no reason to try this one. Don't you dare ever try anything like this again, Tobias Cavanaugh! Do you hear me?" I said firmly. He nodded through his tears, and I gave him a bear hug. "I love you Tobes, and we're going to get her back no matter what. Ok?" Again he nodded. "Now you're going to take a rest, and I'm going to read a book and watch you." With that, I walked past the others, who were standing shocked in the doorway, and went to go get the book I was reading. I marched back upstairs, past everyone who were still standing there, dumbfounded. I tucked Toby in, and sat down in the chair across the room. "So are you guys just going to stand there all night or what?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I haven't gotten many reviews, but thats fine. I'm mostly writing for myself anyways. :) So, if there's anything you want to happen in the story, just leave a review and let me know! **

**And as I say on my profile, constructive criticism helps! I've had a review saying that I need to put my setences together better, and I've been trying to do that. :) Well, that's it!**

**Kisses, -A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been putting the disclaimer on the chapters! **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars although I wish I did. (I have some ideas of where the show could go...)**

**This goes for all chapters including before this chapter, after this chapter, and this chapter!**

**And I have a hint: Someone who you think is innocent because of their actions or thoughts are not as innocent as they seem. And someone who seems guilty by their actions or thoughts is innocent.**

**Well, I guess that's good. Hope you like it! :)**

TOBY POV

_Why am I still here? Why did Emily save me instead of Spencer? Is there really another way way to save her? _All of these thoughts ran through my head as I layed there and tried to sleep. I looked over at Emily, who was reading a book quietly at the desk. _Why couldn't she just go to sleep already? Then I could follow through with what I was doing earlier to save Spencer! _I quickly pretended to be asleep as Emily started to turn around.

When she looked at me, she said, "You do realize that you're not very good at pretending to be asleep, right?" She chuckled. "You don't have to go to sleep. I just want you to rest. And, I've 'Toby-trying-to-save-Spencer proofed' the loft. So, do you want to play a game? How about Scrabble? I saw it in the closet earlier."

Of course she had to mention Scrabble. I tried to hide my face, but she came over to me and asked me what was wrong. "Scrabble is kind of Spencer and I's favorite games. We played it that day at the motel before we were together, and we've been playing it ever since then." It seemed like she was going to say something, but my phone signaled that I had a text. Of course, it was from anonymous.

_Come get her. She's useless if you won't follow through. Go to the place where this all started. Be here in a half hour or she dies._

_Kisses, -A_

_The hospital! _I tossed the phone to Emily for her to see as I ran out of the room. I hurriedly put my shoes on, and ran back to my room to get my phone.

Emily was standing there, my phone in hand, and it looked like she wasn't going to give it to me. "Em," I whispered, "please give me my phone." She shook her head. "Fine," I said firmly, "then I'm going without it." I sprinted to the door, but Hanna stood in front of it, an eyebrow raised.

"Where do you think you're going? Is this some new task for you to save Spencer?" she asked suspiciously.

"No it's not like that!" I exclaimed. "They told me to come to the place where it all started, because they don't need her anymore! I have to go get her! They said that they're going to kill her in a half hour!"

"You aren't going alone Toby, it could be a trap," a new voice said. I looked away from Hanna and the door to see Caleb. "That's why I'm going with you. Let's go," he said grabbing his phone and walking to the door. "Hanna sweetie, please move. We need to go."

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "You think you're going without me? Dream on, Shaggy!" she exclaimed. Caleb narrowed his eyes at her, jokingly.

"So is anyone else coming?" I asked. "Because I need to know if we can take my truck or not and still fit Spencer in." I looked to Emily, who had come out and stood next to Paige.

They shook their heads. "We'll just stay here and hold down the fort! Good luck. Be safe," Emily said smiling. I nodded, and the three of us walked out the door to go on one of the most inportant rescue missions of our lives.

SPENCER POV

As I sat in the chair in the 'torture room' as I call it, I tried to listen to the conversations that the -A Team was having in the other room. But once I heard part of one, I wished I hadn't been listening.

"That fool actually believed us! He seriously thinks that we're going to give her back to him? Where's the fun in that?" Everyone in the other room chuckled.

"I don't think he realizes that we always have a plan B. Since he didn't kill himself, then we'll kill him. And he even brought his friends along! What a joke! He's probably not even bringing any weapons; he thinks we're just going to give her up! Whoever made this plan is a genius!" exclaimed a voice I regonized as Wren.

"I wish I could take full credit for this, but I had some help from my new partner in crime," said Ezra. I have heard him a couple times, and can't get past wondering how he's out of jail. But those thoughts stopped cold when I heard the voice of Ezra's 'partner in crime'.

"It's not that big of a deal really. I knew he would be desperate, and wouldn't be thinking straight, so what better way to trap him than to fool him with the one thing he wants? As long as we have Spencer, we have complete control over Toby. If Emily hadn't stopped him, he would've followed throw with killing himself!" exclaimed the last voice I expected to hear; Aria.

EMILY POV

The real reason I stayed was so I could keep an eye on Spencer; I didn't believe that they were actually going to give her back to us. I didn't tell Toby because it would be useless. He wouldn't listen to my reasoning if he thought he was going to get Spencer back.

As these thoughts ran through my mind, I saw Spencer look at the camera, and eyes go wide. She walked over to it, and started to speak. "I don't have much time before they hear me, but here it goes. Aria is helping them, I heard her talking. She came up with the plan to get Toby to go to the hospital and they're going to kill him. If anything happens, tell him I love him, and I never wanted anything like this to happen. I-" but she was cut off by a hooded figure coming in the room and shoving her to the floor. When the figure turned to shut off the camera, I saw Ezra. Oh my gosh!

But what I heard was the worst of all. "What's going on in here?" asked a voice I recognized as one of my best friends, someone I thought I could trust, someone who I turned to for help, Aria. Spencer was right.

Before I got too wound up in my thoughts, I quickly called Caleb to warn him about what was going to happen. When he answered, my heart filled with relief. "Caleb! You can't go there! Spencer just talked to the camera after she heard their conversation! They're going to kill all of you! It's a trap!"

"Woah Em! Are you sure?" he said trying to calm me down.

"Of course I'm sure!" I screamed. Apparently it wasn't working.

"Okay I'll tell him." I heard him talking to Toby, and then I heard the car stop and them arguing. "He won't listen to me. He says that no matter what he's going to save Spencer. I can't very well stop him when he's driving!"

I sighed. Of course he wouldn't listen. "Fine, just be careful. And, I don't know if you should tell Hanna or not, but," I whispered the last part so Hanna didn't overhear,"Aria is helping them. Spencer heard her talking about her genius plan."

"Oh my gosh! I'll tell her later. I don't want her to flip out before we get there. If Toby isn't going to stop, I guess we'll just have to fight our way to Spencer. If anything happens to Hanna... I can't even think of that. What should I do Em? She won't stay in the car, I'm not even going to ask her..." he rambled on and on about Hanna not getting hurt until I interrupted him.

"Why don't you just send her somewhere else, telling her that you need her to do something to help you guys? Then she won't be in the fight. Simple enough? It better be because I don't like to talk on the phone when I'm driving," I say as I end the phone call, grab my car keys and walk out the door to my car.

TOBY POV

I only heard snippets of the Caleb's conversation with Emily; the only parts I heard were the parts where Emily was yelling, and Caleb was talking. When Caleb was whispering something about Hanna, I tried to distract her, but she wasn't paying attention anyways. She had her headphones in and was looking out the window. I sighed of relief.

"What did Em want?" I asked him quietly.

"She wanted to let me know that Aria is helping the -A Team, but she doesn't want me to tell Hanna. Also, instead of her coming, I'm going to trick her into going somewhere else because this is a set up and they are going to try and kill us. And don't even say anything because I know: You don't care because we have to save Spencer." He sighed. "I understand though, bro. I would do anything to protect Hanna."

"Hey man, thanks for doing this, but are you sure that you want to risk your life for this? I mean, Hanna needs you, you don't have to come," I said uneasily. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Dude. You would do it for me if it was Hanna in room. And, Hanna can go on without me- or at least I hope that she can. But I can't just let them keep Spencer in there, and I'm sure as hell not letting you go there alone. You're my best friend man, and Spencer is Hanna's best friend, and she's my friend too. We're going to get her out of there, or die trying."

I glanced back to Hanna to make sure that she still wasn't listening- I would rather her not hearing her boyfriend talking about dying. "Thanks bro. That means a lot," I said sincerely. When I said this, I saw that we had arrived at the hospital. "So what are you going to tell Hanna?" I whispered.

He looked around and a light bulb went off. "I have an idea..."

SPENCER POV

I really hope that someone was there when I told them that. What if I was just beaten half to death for nothing? The worst thought I have, is that Toby wouln't care if this was basicaly a suicide mission, and that he would come anyway. I love him to death, but sometimes he loves me too much for his own good.

As I started to realize this, I determined that he was already here or on his way. Even Emily probably couldn't talk about this one. Which brought me back to another thought: 'When did he try to kill himself?' I heard them talking about it when Aria was talking about her genius plan. I'm just grateful that Em was there to stop him. If I would've gotten out of here, only to figure out that he was dead, I would do one of three things; 1: go into a deep depression, 2: go into a full hunt down -A mode and comletely forget about everything else other than avenging his death, or 3: _I _would commit suicide.

I know that everyone would try to help me on the 1st one, try to get me to be safe on the 2nd one, and grieve over me on the 3rd one, but I would still do it anyways. I hope that I would to the 2nd one, but even I don't know what I would do.

All of a sudden, a voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "We have to get you out of here, NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! The innocent is revealed in this chapter, but the guilty is not. Also sorry for the really short chapter, I just wanted to give you guys the big reveal! Hope you like it!**

HANNA POV

I was opening the door of Toby's truck when Caleb reached back and grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Han, we need you to run back and get some things that we can use as weapons. Toby and I will find out where everyone is, and then we will wait for you to come with the weapons. We won't be able to fight without them. Please sweetie?"

I sighed. I wasn't sure that they really needed weapons, but when I looked at Caleb, I couldn't tell if he was lying or not like I usually could. "Fine, but you better wait for me or you're sleeping on the couch for a week," I said half jokingly.

Caleb laughed. "Okay hon. I love you so much. Don't forget that."

My heart started beating nervously when he said that. "Why would I forget that Caleb? What's going on?" I asked hurriedly.

"Just in case anything happens in there to me," he said softly.

"Nothing is going to happen, but I love you more," I said smiling through the tears in my eyes.

He pulled me in for a soft, sweet, and passionate kiss, and he murmurred into my mouth, "Not possible."

With that, Toby and Caleb got out of the truck, Toby handed me his keys, and I drove quickly back to the house.

TOBY POV

I could tell that Caleb felt bad about lying to Hanna, but we both knew that it had to be done. He was going to text her a room number that was on the other side of the hospital. When I thought about the hospital, I remembered the reason why we were here last time.

"Oh my gosh Caleb! I completley forgot! I was so focused on getting Spencer out, I forgot something really important about her, and it could change so many things!"

"What is it man?" he asked quickly.

"Dude, she's three weeks pregnant! Don't you remember when we told you? The day Aria got all worked up over it? Caleb, what if the baby already died from all the things that they've done to her?" I said hypervenalating.

"Toby, if she had a micarriage, then we would've seen it on the camera, I promise. So let's get her out of there before she does," he replied firmly. I nodded, and we quickly walked up to the hospital room where Spencer was kidnapped.

SPENCER POV

I looked up to the source of the voice, and gasped, realizing I didn't hear wrong. "Oh so where are you taking me now? Tie me up in the place where you're going to try and kill Toby and make me watch? That wouldn't be the worst thing that you've done," I replied coldly.

"I'm here to save you," the person said angrily, "no need to get sassy!" They sighed. "Please just let me untie you. We need to leave before the others realize what I'm doing."

As the rescuer said this, the door opened and Ezra walked in. "What are you doing?" he asked accusastorily.

My savoir pulled out thier gun and pointed it at my head. Wow, I thought they were on my side. The person almost had me fooled. "I'm just making sure that she's not going to make a sound when we take her though the building. We don't want to attract too much attention," they said hurriedly. Ezra nodded and walked out of the room. "That was close, let's go," and the perosn untied me. They led me to a wall, and pressed a couple different bricks, and the wall slid away, revealing a door. "Go through quickly. Toby and Caleb are almost at the room. Hurry and get there before they do and go home with them. I'll just say that you somehow got my gun and made me show you the way out, okay? I'll explain everything later."

I smile gratefull with tears in my eyes. I looke my best friend straight in the eye and said, "Thank you Aria." Then I walked out the door towards Toby and Caleb.


	9. Chapter 9

**The guilty one is still not revealed in this chapter, but it's coming at the end of the story, probably in the last chapter. But here's a hint: The person who is guilty has a POV in this chapter... Here it is, chapter 8!**

TOBY POV

As we hurried into the hospital, the lady at the front desk stopped us. Crap. I was hoping that we could just go in unnoticed.

"Names?" she asked .

"Um..." should I give her our real names or not? And what fake names would I use?

Thankfully, Caleb came to my rescue. "I'm Ezra Fitz, and he's Wesley Fitz. Thats Fitz with a z," he said smiling politely.

She gave us our visitors passes, and we hurried up to the room Spencer had her first appointment in. When we got there, I quickly peeked inside to make sure that they gave us the wrong place to come get her, and wanted us to walk in on another appointment, but there was no one in there. Not even Spencer.

I slammed my fist against the wall, and sank to the ground crying. I got my hopes up, and I was let down. I should've listened to what Spencer always said. 'Hope breeds eternal misery.'

I heard Caleb gasp, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered other than Spencer not being here. Someone sat down next to me, and put their hand on my back comfortingly. "Go away Caleb," I sobbed, "I'll be out to the truck in a little bit. Just let me stay here for a while." The hand rubbed up and down my arm soothingly, and two things went through my mind: Caleb wouldn't do that, and this hand felt too small to be his, but it also felt familiar. My head shot up. "Spencer!" I exclaimed, pulling her into my embrace. My tears were no longer tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. "I love you so much, please don't ever leave me again!" I sobbed. I don't know how long we sat there, holding each other, but Caleb's scared voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Guys, I hate to ruin the moment, but we've got company..."

EMILY POV

I watched the screen nervously as Aria came back in. She started talking to Spencer, but I couldn't hear what she was saying because she was whispering. Then, Ezra came in and Aria held the gun to Spencer's head, but when he left, she put the gun back in her holster.

What's going on? She said something else, and Spencer smiled, following Aria towards the secret door that led back up to room 325. Aria breathed in a sigh of relief, and quickly pulled out her gun again. She took a deep breath, and shot herself in the foot. She winced and fell to the floor.

Ezra came rushing in and saw her on the floor holding her foot. "Where is Spencer?" he asked, jogging over to her to see how bad the injury was.

"I looked away for like 5 seconds when I had the gun pointed at her and she shot me in the foot and ran. I don't know how she found the door, but she's gone. I'm so sorry Ezra!" she sobbed.

Wow, that girl is smarter than people give her credit for. She even acted good enough the Ezra believed her! "It's okay baby," he said soothingly, "she's a smart girl. She probably had this planned the whole time! This is even more of a reason to get all of them back!"

"I know, but are you sure that Spencer was the one who slipped that drug into my drink?" Aria asked carefully.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "I told you that she knew and didn't want you to go through with it, so she slipped it into your drink. She is clever, but she doesn't always use her smarts for good. And before you say anything, I know that you think that I don't either, but those girls deserve it! They were all in on Spencer's plan. I have to go back, but don't worry, we'll do something even worse to them than kidnapping Spencer. We were thinking that we could do to her what she did to you. How does that sound?"

Aria nodded and smiled. "I'm just gonna get the first aid kit. Get back to work honey," she said walking towards the closet in the left corner that had the gauz.

Once Ezra left the room, she let out a breath and put the gauz over her wound.

I can't believe Aria is actually good! She's been fooling everyone this whole time! I realized what I just saw and my eyes widened. I pulled out my phone, and glanced over at Paige who was thankfully reading a magazine. I quickly walked out of the room and hit the one on my speed dial. "Hey, Aria is fooling the whole A Team. She helped Spencer escape." I paused and smiled when they responded. "Great."

PAIGE POV

I watched as Emily quickly walked out of the room with her phone. Did she not trust me because she knew my secret? No, she couldn't know. I've worked too hard to keep it from her for her to find out now. What would she do to me if she found out? No, I could think like that. She won't find out, she can't.

Emily walked back into the room with a smile that I could tell was fake on her beautiful face. "Hey, I have to go to the store to get some things. You should go home and get some rest." I could tell that she was lying, but I decided to let it slide.

"Sure, just let me get my things." I walked over and pecked her lips. "Love you."

She smiled. "You too." She handed me my things, and I could tell that she wasn't heading out, but I really should get some rest anyway. I smiled once more, and walked out of the loft to my car, where I found a sticky note on the dashboard. I glanced at it, and it was from -A. My eyes widened and my breathing quickened when I read it. I glanced back to the loft, turned the key in the ignition, and sped off.

HANNA POV

I sped off to the gas station, trying to figure out why Caleb was lying to me. I knew that they wanted weapons, but they would've thought of them before if they acutally needed them.

A ping from my phone interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed it, thinking it was from Caleb telling me what room it was, but of course, it was -A.

_I have a lot of secrets. One of them is yours. If you want me to keep it, go to Paige's house and ask her about her's. She already know what your secret is, and knows that you're coming to talk to her. If you don't ask her, this goes viral._

_Kisses, -A_

I looked at the attachment and gasped. There is no way that I'm letting this get out. If the girls knew, they would be so disappointed in me. And if the rest of the world knew, it would be even worse.

I quickly texted Caleb to tell him that it would be a while becuase I got held up at the gas station. Then, I turned right, and drove to Paige's house, wondering what secret of her's I was going to learn in exchange for mine. I wondered if Paige hated me now that she knows. I know that I hate myself right now.

TOBY POV

When I looked up to see what Caleb was talking about, my eyes widened. Ezra and Wren were walking towards us with evil smiles on their faces. "Spence," I murmured, "go out to the front desk. Just sit there and wait for us. I'm not letting anything else happen to you." She looked hesitant, so I added, "Or the baby." Then she nodded and ran down the hallway to the front desk. Caleb and I walked up to Wren and Ezra, wanting to get revenge on them for hurting our girls. "What are you gonna do?" I snarled as we got to them. "You can't do anything to us, there are cameras here."

Wren looked confused, but I knew that he was just faking. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just helping my friend find the room where his mother is. She had a heart attack this morning," he said, glancing at Ezra sympathetically.

I nodded, trying to keep up the act for the camera. "Can we go see her too? We want to make sure our friend's mother is okay."

Wren shook his head. "Sorry, only family right now. But thank you for being so sympathetic."

"Okay, we'll see you later," I replied walking away with Caleb. "Come on," I whispered to him, "we need to get Spencer home. I've been watching the camera for the past two day like non-stop and I've only seen them feed her twice."

When we got to the front desk, I saw Spencer sitting there, wringing her hands nervously. I ran over to her and hugged her once more. But she had differnet plans. She pulled back and slammed her lips onto mine, wrapping her hands around my neck. I responded almost immediately, cupping her face in my hands. This went on until air was completely necessary. I rested my forehead on hers, and stared deep into those beautiful brown eyes that I loved so much. "I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you more," she said softly.

I kissed her forehead and murmured, "That is the only thing that I've heard you say that is wrong." She laughed and I looked up to see everyone in the waiting room staring at us. I was about to apologize, but then everyone started clapping. The lady at the front desk even had tears in her eyes. I looked at Spencer and I wondered if I looked as confused and surprised as she did.

Then, we both started laughing and I took her hand in mine as we walked out the doors.

**I got over my writer's block for this story and now I have a good idea of where this is going. Please review and let me know if you want some Spoby fluff next chapter and I'll add it in! I'll update once I get, let's see, how about 7 reviews. Is that reasonable? I guess. First review gets a sample of the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I'm getting a little worried that no one is even reading this anymore. It has been two days, and I only have 4 reviews. I know that I'm probably just being paranoid, but still. If you are reading this, please let me know so I don't stop writing this. Also, let me know things that you want to happen and I might put them in the story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**Sincerely,**

**A Paranoid Author**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Just a shouout to spencie for reviewing first! Keep reviewing! This chapter will have a lot of talking, tears, and a little Spoby fluff. The guilty will be revealed next chapter, and there will be a couple more after that. Here it is!**

SPENCER POV

As we walked out of the hospital, Toby and I holding hands, and Caleb playin a game on his phone, Toby stopped and groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Hanna has the truck. We sent her off to the gas station for weapons so she wouldn't be here in case things got ugly. But she should be back by now. Caleb, has she texted or called you?" Toby said.

"Yeah, she said she had some things to take care of. It looks like we're walking. At least it's not too far," Caleb replied.

We started walking and I looked up at Toby to see if I could tell what he was thinking, but when I looked up, he was looking down at me, smiling. "Why do I always catch you staring at me?" I questioned jokingly.

"I'm going to answer that with another question," he replied. "Why do you always have to look so beautiful?"

Still walking, I rolled my eyes. "There is no way that I look beautiful. I look like I'm anorexic, and I probably look like I haven't slept in two days because I haven't. Also, I'm pretty sure that my makeup is all smeared from crying." I meant it as a joke, but Toby looked at me sadly. "Tobes, it's okay-"

"No, it's not," he interrupted. "I shouldn't have taken that call. Then none of this would have happened. I don't even know how I live with myself when I know that I could've prevented this," he said with tears in his eyes.

By now, we were walking up the driveway to the loft, and I whispered to Toby, "Get me some water and come to your room." I walked into the door, and past Emily, who was too engrosed in the computer to even notice I was back. But I was relieved. I needed to talk to Toby about some things. And I know that those things were going to bring a lot of tears from both of us.

TOBY POV

I quickly filled up a glass of ice water and told Caleb to fill Emily in, who was still engrossed in the computer. He nodded, and I hurried to my room, but stopped in the doorway. I know that she wants to talk, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to admit some things. But, I sucked it up an strided into the room, only to find that she wasn't there.

I looked everywhere, and was about to go find her, when I heard her voice from behind me. "Is this what you were going to use?" she asked holding up the bottle of pills from when I tried to kill myself. She was sobbing, and I wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort her, but I knew that she wouldn't let me until I answered.

So I nodded, and put my head down shamefully. I looked up when I heard a creak and saw that she was sitting on the bed, head in hands, crying. "Spence," I whispered walking over to her. I took her hands, and put them on her lap. Next, I brought her face up to mine to look me in the eyes. "I thought it was the only way to save you. They told me that if I was dead that they would give you back," I explained.

Her eyes turned from sadness, to anger, and she took my hands off her face abruptly. "And you didn't even think of what would happen when I came home? You didn't think of everyone trying to hand the responsibility off to one another of who had to tell me why you weren't there when I came back? You didn't think of what my reaction would be once they told me? Gosh Toby! I thought you were smart! I-"

"Spence," I interrupted softly, "Emily already gave me this lecture. I don't need to hear it again."

"Well maybe you need to hear it from my point of view!" she cried. "Toby, I can't live without you! I always thought that if something happened to you that it would be -A, but I never thought of you doing this to yourself! If you would've gone through with this, and I found out, you know that I wouldn't have control of my actions. I don't know what I would've done. I might have even-"

"Don't say it," I said firmly. "I already had to listen to Emily say it, and I don't want to hear it again. And I'm sorry Spencer," I whispered desperately. "The only thing I was thinking of was getting you back. You know that I would do anything for you, and I couldn't just let you stay there with Wren. Spencer, I saw it happen. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you like that. I know that you don't want to hear this, but when I got that task, after I saw everything that you went through because of me, I thought that you would never forgive me anyways, so why live?"

It was Spencer's turn to lift my face up to her's, but she didn't talk, she just put her lips to mine slowly. When she pulled back she looked into my eyes, confused. "Why do you always blame yourself for everything? Because I don't blame you for anything."

"How can you not blame me?" I asked frustratedly. "How can you not hate me? I really don't understand how because I hate myself."

When I said that, she slapped me across the face and stood up. "Don't you ever say that again do you hear me?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. I gulped and nodded.

I was trying to not think about how familiar that slap was. The night she found out about me being on the -A Team. I remember it clearly: the hurt and confused look in her eyes, the slap to the face that hurt more emotionally than physically, and the feeling of my heart ripping in two. I didn't realize I was sobbing until Spencer came over to me and rubbed small circles on my back. After a couple of minutes, I look up. "I know that you don't blame me; you're too good of a person to do that, but I don't know how I can't blame myself. All I ever do is cause you pain. I was a jerk to you when you couldn't tell me things. There are others, but the one that I remember clearly is that you were in Radley becuase of me. Don't feel bad when I say this, but when you just slapped me across the face it made me remember the night that you found out."

"Toby, I don't blame you for any of those things. Everything that happened was -A's fault. But I will give -A credit for one wonderful thing."

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Bringing you and me together. If -A hadn't started framing me, I would've never gotten to know you, the real you. And the guy that I know now is pretty awesome."

Before I could reply, Caleb walked in. "Hey guys. Sorry to ruin your moment again, but Emily really wants to see Spencer. She made her this smoothie that tastes really good and-"

"We're coming Caleb, just give us a minute," I interrupted. When he left, I looked back at Spencer. "So is everything resolved?" I asked hopefully.

"Not quite. You have to promise me something." She paused to see my reaction. I nodded for her to go on. "You have to promise me that you'll never intentionally leave me. Never. I understand that things happen that are out of your control, but don't even think about leaving, or I will make sure you feel the wrath of Hanna." I started to laugh, but she looked at me seriously. "I'm not kidding. You should see some of the things that she can do with only a stiletto heel." She pecked my lips and walked out of the room, leaving me to wonder what Hanna would do to me with a shoe.

When I finally pictured it in my mind, I ran down the stairs, yelling, "I promise!"

HANNA POV

As I pulled into the driveway of Paige's house, I tried to think of what Paige's secret could be. Was it something worse than mine? But I couldn't imagine any secret that was worse than mine. Well not one that I thought Paige was capable of.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Paige opened the door immediately and let me in. She showed me to the couch, and I sat down uneasily. "Do you want anything to drink? Water, coffee..."

I shook my head. "I just need to know your secret I guess. Please, I can't let Caleb or the girls know about mine. Just tell me. It can't be that bad. I mean, you're... you!" I exclaimed.

"Don't think that. You're going to hate me."

"Well, you probably already hate me so..."

"I don't hate you. You had a decision to make and you made it. I'm dissappointed with your choice, but I understand your reasoning. I know that Caleb was gone when this happened," she said. I couldn't tell if she was mad or not. She's dissappointed, but not mad?

"Okay, well what's your secret?"

"Well, I'd rather not say it out loud, so I wrote it down." I looked at her confusedly, but took the piece of paper out of her hand.

My eyes grew wide, and I looked up at her angrily. But then I realized that I shouldn't be angry, I should be scared. Before I could do anything else, I got a text from Caleb saying that they got Spencer back. I got up quickly, and said, "I have to go, um Spencer's back."

"I don't want to do this Han, but if you tell my secret, I'll have to tell your's. I can't let Emily know about this. I did it because I love her."

I sighed, but nodded. "Okay, but I want you to know something. You're definitely not who I thought you were. I don't care about your reasons, you're a monster."

"Look who's talking. We basically did the same thing," she said harshly.

My eyes filled with tears when I realized that she was right. Without responding, I walked out the door and sprinted to my car to break down crying.

SPENCER POV

We talked to Emily for a while, which was basically her hugging me and crying, telling me how much she missed me. Then, all of a sudden she got a text and she said that Paige needed her. But when she went to go get her book from Toby's room, I looked at her phone, only to see that the text was from an unknown number. She walked out before I could read it, so I turned it off quickly and smiled at her, handing her the phone. She smiled back, but it seemed forced, but I let it go.

After she left, Caleb got a text from Hanna saying that she would be home in a half hour. When he told us this, Toby came over to me and whispered in my ear, "Come to my room." His voice was sort of seductive, so I quickly followed him to his him. Once we were in his room, he pulled me to him and kissed me passionatley.

I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth, and I started to walk backwards towards the bed. But he pulled back when I was almost there. I looked at him confusedly and he sighed. "Spence, I can't do this with you right now. It wouldn't feel right. It would feel like I was taking advantage of you after what happened with Wren."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me! I want this so bad. I know it's only been two days, but it felt like eternity since I've seen you!" I exclaimed, hurt that he didn't think I could handle it, but also even more turned on by how much he cared about me. So, I put on my puppy dog face that I knew he couldn't resist when he was already concerned about me.

He shook his head amusedly, and pulled me close to him, our foreheads touching. "Will you let me know if you need to stop?" I nodded eagerly. "Spence, I mean it. If it hurts physically or emotionally please tell me." I nodded once more, frustrated that he was delaying this, before he put his lips back on mine, slowly and soflty. I gripped his shirt, and pulled it off, kissing from his neck to his abs. I flung the shirt across the room, and my shirt and tank top were next to join the party. Pretty soon we were both beneath the sheets, with the only barrier between us being my underwear. But when he started to pull them off, I pulled away as I had a flashback.

_"Say you love me," Wren whispered with lust as he tried to pull of my panties._

_I shook my head fiercely. "No, I love Toby, and only Toby. I will never love you. Even if you were the last guy on earth-"_

_I was cut off by a slap to the face, as he pulled my underwear off. "This will happen until you say that you love me. Once you say it, this won't be forced." I shook my head again, so he slid into me. I sobbed until my throat was dry, and he pulled out smiling. "Thank you for not fighting. You know what would happen to Toby if you did." He walked out victorious, as I pulled my clothes on, crying myself to sleep once again._

I snapped out of it to find Toby holding me. I wondered why, but then I realized that I was shaking with sobs. I felt tears on my shirt, that I knew weren't mine and I turned around to see Toby's eyes spilling tears as well. "I'm so sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I should've gotten you out sooner."

"Stop blaming yourself," I said softly. "You couldn't have gotten me out any sooner, and you didn't want to do this, but I wanted to try. Stop beating yourself up. We will get past this." He gave me a weak smile and kissed my temple before handing me his shirt and putting his boxers on. He laid back down next to me, and we fell asleep, his arm wrapped around me, our fingers entertwined.

**I'll update again as soon as I get 10 reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heloooooo everyone! Thanks for the reviews! The guilty is revealed next chapter! Sorry, I told you guys that it would be this chapter, but I want to see if you guys can figure it out. You should be able to figure out who it is before they are actually revealed. Also, just to clarify this, the guilty is the one who is on the -A Team. A lot of people are guilty of other things. You will not find out some of the secrets that people have this chapter, but you will by the end of the story. Oh and by the way, Caleb went back to Ravenswood and came back before the story started. Also, Spencer is living with Toby in this. I just realized I didn't mention that. Keep reading and writing everyone!**

HANNA POV

I told Caleb that I would be home in a half hour so I had time to calm down and not look like I've been crying my eyes out. I drove to my house to and pulled into the driveway. I walked in the door and up to my room, locking my bedroom door behind me in case my mom came home. I looked into the mirror, and wondered how I could live with myself. How could I have been stupid?

'You thought Caleb loved Miranda at the time,' one voice in my head said. 'It doesn't matter,' the other voice said, 'either way you shouldn't have made that decision.' Both voices had reason, but I didn't know which one to believe.

I eventually snapped out of my thoughts, put my makeup on, and left to go see Spencer. With everything going on, I was so glad that she was back. She was one of my best friends, and understood me on a level that the others didn't. She knew the need to feel perfect; her because of her family, and me because of when I used to be fat. I know that she totally ships Sparia, but I totally ship Spanna.

As I pulled into the parking lot of Toby's loft, I hurried inside to see Spencer. But when I came in, I only saw Caleb, watching T.V. and drinking coffee. I love him so much, but every time that see him, it brings back memories of my mistake. "Hey, where's Spencer and Toby?" I asked getting his attention.

He got up and walked over to me, smiling. "Last time I checked they were up there sleeping. And before you say anything innapropriate, yes they were only sleeping."

I put my hand to my heart in mock offense. "Caleb, why would I ever say anything innapropriate? That is totally not like me! Just kidding, and you took away a really good joke." I stuck my bottom lip out and gave him my sad face.

"What was it? You can still say it."

"No I can't! It's ruined now that you know it's coming!" I explained.

"Well then," he said walking over to me, "I'll just have to," he pressed me up against the wall, our foreheads together, "tickle it out of you!" he exclaimed as he started to tickle me.

"No, Caleb stop!" I screamed. After about 20 seconds of torture, he picked me up, and sat down on the couch, putting me in his lap. He picked up the control and turned up the volume, and I felt content for the first time in a while. Maybe he wouldn't find out. "I love you," I whispered.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too."

PAIGE POV

After Hanna left, I gazed at the picture of me and Emily on the coffee table. What if Hanna decided that my secret was way worse than her's-which it was- and told the girls? Emily would never forgive me, that's for sure. The girls might forgive Hanna, but my mistake wasn't made out of sadness, it was made out of jealousy. I know I told Hanna it was love, but they were basically the same thing in this situation.

Just then, I got a text from Emily.

_I told the girls that I was hanging with you. Will you cover for me? I have another appointment. Please, this is really important. Let me know._

_xoxo,_

_Em_

I sighed. How much longer was I going to have to keep her secret from the girls?

EMILY POV

After I left the loft, I quickly texted Paige and asked her to cover for me. I wonder how long I'm going to have to lie to her to use her as my cover story. I felt kind of bad for using her, but only kind of. I don't love her anymore; I don't think I ever did. I think that I was just using her to fill the gap of Maya, Alison, and- (**Sorry can't give this away yet!)**

My thoughts were cut off by my phone buzzing. It was Paige, telling me that she could cover for me tonight, but she won't cover me for much longer.

As I pulled into the cemetary, I thought of Maya. I was always thinking of her or- no, they don't love you like that. They're in love with _her_, not you.

As I got to Maya's grave, I sat down and cried. Nobody that I loved could love me back anymore. After a while, I got up and dried my tears. They can't see you like this.

I waited patiently for them to come, but once they were a half hour late, I started to get agitated. Where were they? I sighed and looked around, trying to see if they were hiding or something. But they don't usually do that when I'm around.

All of a sudden, I caught sight of red against the brown bark of the tree. But when I ran over there, all I saw was the blonde hair of the girl flowing behind her. I knew I wasn't going to catch her, so I groaned and sat down to cry once more.

SPENCER POV

I woke up in Toby's arms and smiled. I missed this. I checked the time and saw the we had been sleeping for an hour.

I groaned, realizing that Hanna was probably here and waiting to see me. And there were some things that everyone needed to know. I gently nudged Toby and whispered softly, "Wake up baby."

He groaned and pulled me back into his embrace. "Just five more minutes mom."

I chuckled and turned to him, tyring a different approach. I kissed his earlobe and made my way down to the middle of the neck, where I bit gently. He moaned and tried to put his lips to mine, but instead, I smacked him across the face.

He shot up and when he saw that it was me who left his cheek stinging, her scowled. "Ok, you can't just tease me like that and then hurt me physically." He stuck his bottom lip out and pouted.

I grabbed a pillow and through it at him, hitting him where I had left a red mark. I smirked, but his face contorted in pain. "Why do you always go for the right cheek?" he mumbled getting out of the bed.

I shook my head amusedly as I put on some of Toby's sweats. I looked horrible, but I didn't care. It was just Toby and my best friends; they've seen me at my worst.

Toby quickly put on a shirt and some jeans, and we started down the stairs, hands intertwined. I looked up at him, and saw him smiling down at me again. "Okay," I joked, "I'm beginning to think that you're a psycho stalker who wants to kidnap me." It was meant as a joke, but then I realized the irony of what I just said. Toby looked at me sadly so I quickly apologized. "Toby, it was a joke. Don't start blaming yourself again."

He nodded, and I didn't fully believe that he was over it, but we were in the living room by now so I let it go. Hanna heard us talking, and got up off the couch, where she was sitting in Caleb's lap watching Friends. "Spencer!" she squealed, and I let go of Toby's hands to meet her in the middle. We jumped into each other's embrace, and stayed there, hugging tight, until Hanna pulled away and spoke again. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" I exclaimed, and we walked arm in arm to the kitchen to catch up.

All of a sudden, Hanna teared up and hugged Spencer again. "I'm sorry but this is the only time that I'm allowing myself to cry about you being gone. I had to be strong for Toby, he was a wreck."

"How bad was it?" I asked worriedly, pulling away from the hug.

"Well, when he came home from the hospital, Emily found him sobbing in the truck and she had to drag him inside. And when you were gone, he was completely wrapped around -A's finger. He gave them like 1000 dollars because it was his first task."

I sighed. "I know I probably don't want to hear this, but please tell me what happened when he tried to, you know..." I trailed off not wanting to say it out loud.

Fortunatley Hanna understood what I was saying and sighed. "I don't know all of what happened, but Emily does. She was the one who saved him."

"I'll have to thank her in person then. But it's wierd, she didn't mention saving him when she was here earlier."

Hanna shrugged. "You know Em, she's too modest to accept credit for things, even something like that."

I nodded, and we caught up on everything, and made small talk about meaningless things to get our minds off of what -A was going to do next.

CALEB POV

Right after the girls left the room, Toby and I glanced at each other and went over to take the curtain off the board. We looked at all of the pictures and post-it notes that we had all over it and smirked. -A is going down.

"I should go tell them that they should go shopping or something. The only problem is them being safe," Toby thought out loud.

I sighed, knowing that he was right. But then I got an idea. "Hey, I have a tracking thing in Hanna's phone. I'm not proud of it, but I need to watch out for her. How about I turn on the sound and we can hear what they are saying, and we can track them. And before you say anything, the camera might not work- it still has a few bugs, and yes I will put one in Spencer's once I make another one."

He laughed. "You know me so well bro." Toby walked out of the room to go tell the girls that they should go have some girl time. Judging by how he came back smiling, I guessed that they were going. "Cover this thing up man. We don't want them seeing it." I quickly put the curtain back up, and Toby and I sat on the couch and pretended to pay attention to the football game we turned on.

"Oh our manly men watching their football," Hanna said in a baby tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye girls!"

Spencer walked over and gave Toby a goodbye kiss which turned into a heated makeout session. After about two minutes, Hanna yelled, "Get a room!" She and I both started laughing hysterricaly at the blush on their faces.

Spencer pecked him on the lips and whispered, "I love you so much."

Toby smiled and whispered back, "I wanted to say that first." They both started giggling and rubbing their noses together until we all heard the sound of a video playing.

I looked over at Hanna who was watching something on her phone. By the sound of it, she had just recorded the Spoby moment. Did I just say Spoby? Wow, I'm turning into Hanna. "Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed. "You better not put that out there anywhere or I swear I'll-"

"Whoops! Too late! That'll get soooooo many likes on Instagram!" Hanna exclaimed. "Let's go Spence." Spencer kissed Toby on the cheek once more before glaring at Hanna and walking over. When they were walking out the door the last thing I heard Hanna say was, "Two minutes, 5 likes. Not too shabby!".

The last thing I heard Spencer say was, "Ugh! Shut up before I shove a stiletto heel up your," but the door slammed closed before I could hear the last part.

**Please review everyone! I want to hear your theories about Paige Emily and Hanna! Also, I know that there hasn't been much about the baby, but there will be soon and in the sequal! Do you want it to be a boy or girl? And if there's something that you want to happen, like Spoby or Haleb fluff, let me know and I'll put it in! I listen to you guys, so let me know! I'll update as soon as I get to 35 reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! The one guitly of being -A is revealed in this chapter. They aren't actually revealed, but it's kind of obvious... Some of you people are amazing and guessed their secrets. The gender of the baby will be revealed in the sequel, because this is the last chapter. There will be more Spoby fluff this chapter,(there will be much more Haleb in the sequel I promise!) like what was requested, and I hope you like it! **

TOBY POV

Right as the girls left, I raced over to the curtain and tore it down. I looked over the suspect list again, and took Ezra, Wren, and Aria down. I handed the pictures to Caleb, and he put them in the pile of the people that we knew were -A. Aria's picture was already up there because Caleb and I had been suspicous of her for a while. I felt really bad for doing it, but we also had Emily up there too. She's been acting really wierd lately.

I looked at the other suspects, and wondered if any of them were on the -A Team as well. It could just be Aria and Ezra. Aria gets all the inside info and Ezra and Wrent put it to use. I glanced at the picture of Alison, and wondered once again, if Spencer really did see Ali the night at the lodge. It was possible that she faked her own death. We all know that Ali was twisted.

Caleb cleared his throat, and I turned to him. "I think that we should go to the place that we saw Spencer come out of," he suggested. "Maybe that's -A's headquarters."

"Yeah, but are we ready to face -A if it is?" I asked unsurely. I would do anything for Spencer, but this just seemed like a pretty stupid idea.

He sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe when Spencer gets back she can give us some answers." We stared at the board for another twenty minutes, until we realized that we were getting no where, and sat on the couch to actually watch the football game.

About two hours later, the girls came back in, and they both had tearstained faces. "Spence," I said cautiously, "are you okay?"

She shook her head and blurted, "Aria's not -A, but we know who is." She took a deep breath and said, "It's-"

PAIGE POV

About an hour after Emily told me to cover for her, I got another text. It was from Emily asking if I could pick her up from the cemetary because she got a flat. I knew why she was there, and I sighed, going to pick her up, but when I got there, her and her car were no where to be seen. But then I saw Spencer. Well, I thought it was Spencer; she was pretty far away and was in a thick clump of trees.

She was talking intently to someone in the trees, and the only thing I could see of them was blonde hair, with a red coat on. The blonde started to run, and Spencer chased after her. The was only one explanation that I could come up with: Spencer is -A.

I raced back to my car, only to find Emily waiting at it. She looked up at me confusedly. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"I didn't see you, so I went to look for you." I looked at her seriously. "But I saw something horrible that your friends will never forgive.

"What was it?" she asked nervously. Why was she nervous?

"I saw a blonde, and I saw Spencer talking with her. It was Alison, I'm sure of it. She even had a red coat on. She seemed to be working with her. Spencer is -A, and we need to tell the others before she tries to do anything to them. Let's go!" I say jumping into my car.

When I look at Emily in the passenger seat, for some reason she looks sort of relieved, but when she sees me looking she gives me a sad look. What is going on here?

We sat in silence until we pulled into the parking lot of the loft. All of the cars were there, which was a relief. Emily and I hopped out of the car, and when I looked over at her, she was smirking.

I ran ahead of her, and stopped, standing in front of her. "What is going on with you? You seem happy that Spencer is -A!" I exclaimed.

She sighed. "I'm just happy that we found another person that is part of the -A Team. I kind of suspected her for a while." She shrugged, and I could tell that she was lying, but I needed to let the others know about this.

So, I let it go and ran up the steps, I heard voices, and I think I heard Spencer say the word -A. Ironic huh? I quickly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, wanting to get this out of the way.

EMILY POV

Right as Paige knocked on the door, Spencer opened it. Her face was blotchy and red from crying, and when she saw me she backed away slowly.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?" she asked, very much afraid.

I smirked. "Paige and I came here to let all of the others know that you are -A," I said smugly.

Spencer looked angered, and walked up to me. I thought she was going to tell me off, but she slapped me across the face. "How can you even say that? Do you think that I kidnapped myself, and had Wren rape me?" she screamed.

Toby came over to her, and wrapped his arms around her protectively, backing her away from me carefully. His eyes darkened. "If you touch her I swear to god I will kill you. Go away and never come back." His voice was dangerously low and it scared me.

The one boy that I actually ever loved, hates me. **(There you go!)** Oh well, I think I can change that. I used my hurt from him hating me, to make it look like hurt from him talking to me like that. My eyes welled up with tears. "What are you talking about?" I looked over to see that Paige had walked inside the house, and was comforting Spencer, while Caleb was comforting Hanna. Looks like she figured it out.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Hanna and Spencer were at your house because they had bought you some clothes, and they wanted to surprise you by putting them in your closet. Try to guess what they found," he said angrily. The black hoodies. Crap. He walked closer to me. "You know, you actually had me fooled," he said darkly, but I could hear the sadness in it. "I thought you were my best friend." He wasn't even trying to hide the hurt now.

"Toby, you don't understand. I love you, but it's not in the way that you thought I did," I said bravely. I leaned up to try and kiss him, but he slapped me across the face.

"You b****!" he whispered. "Don't you ever come near Spencer ever again! Do not touch a hair on her head! Do you understand me!" he screamed. The hurt was now gone, and his face was contorted with anger.

He was never going to love me. But then I realized that I had to act like he didn't matter to me. I smirked. "Who's going to stop me?" I whispered venemously before sprinting down the steps and out of the parking lot to headquarters.

TOBY POV

I wasn't surprised as she ran off. I would've too. I mean, we just caught her red handed, and she didn't deny it.

I tried processing all of this as I walked inside. I was so angry at her, but I also knew that I was going to need time to mourn. She was my best friend; the girls' best friend too. I told her everything. I thought that she was the greatest friend anyone could ask for. But maybe that was their plan. Let her make us all believe that she was so sweet and innocent, then make everything come crashing down when we figured it out.

The only thing was, is that she said that she loved me. Was that fake? Or does she really have feelings for me?

I didn't have too much time to process this, because I knew that I had to comfort Spencer. I walked over to her with open arms, and she ran straight into them and continued sobbing. "Shhh. It's gonna be okay baby," I whispered. But was it? -A is still out there, and Spencer is still pregnant with a baby that -A is threatening.

She didn't sound like she was going to stop crying anytime soon, so Caleb and I exchanged a glance, picked out loves up bridal style, and carried them to my room. We both laid on the bed, our girlfriends in our arms, trying to calm them down. I had to be strong about this new reveal. I had to be strong for Spencer.

SPENCER POV

I woke up laying in Toby's bedroom, but he didn't have his arm around me like usual. I turned over, only to find that it was Hanna laying next to me. What the heck?

I heard voices downstairs and it sounded like Toby, Caleb, and Paige. For a moment, I wondered where Emily was, but then I remembered. She was -A.

I got up slowly so I didn't wake Hanna, and crept to where I could see them, but they couldn't see me. "-for Spencer," I heard Toby saying. I couldn't see his face, but he sounded pained. When I heard his voice like that, I wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay, but I wanted to see what they were talking about.

"It's gonna be okay guys," Caleb said to Toby and Paige, who were sitting on the couch side by side. "And Toby, you don't always have to be strong for Spencer. She knows that you two were best friends too."

It was then that I realized that Toby was sobbing. I think he had been crying softly becasue his cheeks were tear stained. He's really good at keeping it out of his voice, because I only realized because of the noise he made. It was a sound I only heard him make once. It was when we were talking about his mom, and he had another memory about her.

And why did Toby think that he had to be strong for me? I know that she was like his best friend!

I didn't care about listening anymore, so I walked out to the living room area and stood in front of him. "Why do you think that you have to be strong for me? I want you to be able to tell me these things," I said feeling a little bit hurt.

"I know Spencer, but you seemed like you needed comforting, so I wanted you to feel better."

I sighed. "Thank you for that. I didn't realize how selfish I was being earlier. I was so caught up in everything that I never asked if you were okay. Are you?"

He got up and cupped my cheeks in his hands. "You were not selfish. You were hurting," he said firmly. "And just like you, I will be fine with time. From now on, don't ever think that it's selfish for you to be upset at the same time that others are."

I gazed at him lovingly. "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" I whispered.

"I'm the lucky one," he replied softly, before capturing my lips in his. His hands stayed cupped around my cheeks, and my hands found his face. It was a short, simple kiss, that only lasted for about 5 seconds, but that kiss showed all of the emotions that we felt. And I'm proud to say that the most powerful emotion was love.

**I know that I said that there would be more chapters, but I decided to end it here. The sequel should be up soon, but I want the 35 reviews by then, because I know I wasn't ever going to get them before writing this one. :( For those of you that reviewed: Thank you sooooo much! And everyone, please keep reviewing!**


End file.
